


As My Prime Commands

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, loving bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Starvonnie asked:“Come here and get on your knees. Show me how much of me you can swallow.” with our ship and I would love you forever!How could I resist?!





	As My Prime Commands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starvonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/gifts).



Rodimus was never so turned on as to see his lover kneeling before him bound and cowed into submission. That it was Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons, Slagmaker, nightmare fuel for many other Autobots was a wet dream come true. “You look so beautiful like this pet.” He tipped Megatron’s face up to place a kiss on pleasure slackened lips. “What should I do with you?” 

Megatron leaned forward to follow Rodimus’ retreating lips. “I am here to serve as my Prime commands.” He nuzzled into Rodimus’ stomach placing soft kisses along flame-colored hips until Rodimus walked to the other side of their room. The object of his deference sitting splayed in the large chair meant for his frame. 

“Come here and get on your knees. Show me how much of me you can swallow.” The slow smirk that crept across Rodimus’ face made Megatron’s panels burn, made his valve ache, made him shiver in repressed lust. 

“As my Prime commands.” Each step shifted the toy lodged in his valve. Every sway of his hips caused the weighted sound in his throbbing spike to bounce. It was excruciating in the best possible way. 

Six steps, Rodimus counted them. He could hear their effect on Megatron in the way the larger mech’s frame shuddered, the way his breath caught, the way his fans stalled, the roll of his EM field as it coiled and connected with his own. Had Rodimus not knows better he might have thought the large mech in pain by the sounds that escaped Megatron as he settled himself on the floor between Rodimus’ knees. Bliss filled crimson optics gazed at adoration filled cobalt, and both froze with the naked emotion rioting through their fields. Megatron held his lover’s gaze as he lowered his head to lick at the still closed panel hiding the task his master had set before him. 

Rodimus shivered at the contact. His panels slid aside and spike extended in the breath of a sparkbeat. It was his turn to moan and shudder as the flat of Megatron’s tongue left a trail of heat and moisture along his spike. Rodimus fought to keep his eyes on his lover as Megatron swallowed him down. Rodimus wanted to watch the lust consume Megatron as he watched Rodimus lose himself to the sensations given to him by the swipe of Megatron's tongue, the scrape of fangs, the drag of teeth, the purr and rumble of the large engine. 

It was too much and not enough and everything at once. “You’re so good at this pet. I’m not going to last much longer if you keep that up.” Rodimus managed to open his eyes long enough to see Megatron wink at him as a long thick finger slipped into his open, aching valve curling just so and Rodimus was lost to his overload. 

Later curled together still smelling of sex and hot metal Rodimus check Megatron for the thousandth time, "You're sure you're not hurt?" 

"No, I'm not hurt. Are you well? Did your fuses all reset?" Dark hands stroked along helm flares and ridges. 

"Yeah, I'm all good now. You just blow me away when you let me do that." Rodimus placed a kiss the red vents in Megatron's torso. 

"Well, you did tell me to blow you," came the snide reply from the half wake co-captain. 

"Yeah, yeah shut up and go to sleep already." Rodimus poked Megatron in a particularly sensitive seam causing the larger mech to jump for they settled into rest intertwined in one another's embrace. 

"As my Prime commands."


End file.
